


MommaCQ Fanfic - Geno and Sparks

by 22FluffyTheSpider123



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Geno is all grown up!, Just so you know this is not canon to the main mommacq comic!, MommaCQ, This is just my personal take on what happens to Geno when he grows up, Uncle Asy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 02:53:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12049806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/22FluffyTheSpider123/pseuds/22FluffyTheSpider123
Summary: All grown up and inspired by his uncle, Geno decides he wants to work as a babysitter.16/12/17 UPDATE!: Sparks has developed alot since i first wrote this, and i have since rearranged things so its my sona who’s his guardian. I decided to come back and update this story, though its still pretty much the same, just with some changes made here and there. Hope you enjoy! ^^





	MommaCQ Fanfic - Geno and Sparks

Geno wasn’t sure if he was ready for this…

He and Asy were currently standing outside of a house. The guardian of the child had been looking for a sitter to care for her sickly child as she was struggling to keep up on work to help pay for bills and caring for the kid at the same time, and she was in need of a sitter to watch over him while she worked. For Geno it had been the perfect opportunity.

Taking on the role of a babysitter and caring for children had been something he’d wanted to do for many years now. His uncle Asy who had been very supportive over his decision ever since he told him it was something he wanted to do all those years ago.

Geno smiled fondly as he recalled the memory.

—

“Uncle Asy?”

Asy who had been reading a bed time story for Geno looked up at the small red scarfed child.

“Yes Geno?”

Geno who had been looking at him turned his head to the side slightly with a slightly unsure look on his face. Before Asy could ask what was wrong, Geno spoke up.

“Why did you choose to become a sitter?”

Asy blinked at the question. It took a moment for him to respond as he opened his mouth once, closed it then opened it again.

“I.. well uhh.. my sister Furg was the one who had encouraged me to do it. It was something we both felt would be a good job role for me. Why do you ask?”

“I want to be a sitter!”

That caught Asy off guard and his eyes widened in surprise. After a second of silence Asy found his voice.

“…you want to be a sitter?”

Geno smiled and nodded, “Yeah! I want to be just like you when… hrmm.. if.. if i…”

Geno trailed off and looked to the side. An uncomfortable silence fell upon the two. Asy knew all too well what was on the child’s mind, so he was quick to speak up break the silence.

“Well I think that’s a great idea!”

Geno looked up at him with a surprised look.

“Huh? Y-you really think so?”

“Of course! You care for your brothers so well already, I think you’d be very well suited for the job when your all grown up” Asy told him with an encouraging grin.

“But.. But I… I don’t… know if-”

“Geno listen to me” Asy said cutting Geno off, but kept his voice light but stern.

“You have been showing amazing improvements over the last few months. The time between your bad days has been getting less and less, even if it is only by a little at a time! But the main thing is, it’s getting better. As you get older you will get stronger and it will become much easier to live with. You’ll be just fine Geno, trust me”

Geno didn’t immediately respond, and kept his head tucked down in his scarf. Asy became worried he may have upset the child, but Geno suddenly quickly swiped an arm across his face and looked up with a big happy smile on his face.

“Ok! The I’ve decided I’m going to be a sitter when I grow up!”

“Hahaha that’s the spirit!” Asy laughed and rubbed the child’s head.

Geno giggled happily before shifting out from the covers to give Asy a hug.

“Uncle Asy?”

“Yeah Geno?”

“Thankyou”

—

It still felt like only yesterday.

Geno had come a long way since then, and true to Asy’s word, had gotten alot better over the years. He still had his bad days, and while most of the time they were nowhere near as bad as they had used to be sometimes he did have to be confined to bed for a day or two. But he was much healthier and stronger than he used to be, and he was determined to start his dream job.

Though starting it was proving to be trickier than he thought as he stood there nervously in front of the house with Asy standing by his side. He had come along with Geno after seeing how nervous he was to start the job to help out if need be and to act as support. Though at first Geno wanted to do this by himself, he was now very grateful for his uncle to accompany him for his first go on the job.

“You ok Geno?”

Geno jumped slightly as he was snapped out of his thoughts by Asy’s voice and looked up at him.

Even fully grown, Asy was still taller than Geno by a few inches.

“I uhh.. y-yeah I’m ok! Just.. nervous” Geno replied a little shakily, and fidgeted with his scarf slightly.

Asy chuckled and patted Genos back encouragingly, “Don’t worry you’ll do fine! I was nervous myself the first time I came to your mother’s house. It’s only natural. Just stay positive you got this!”

Geno smiled warmly at his uncle’s encouragement.

Yes.

He’s got this.

Geno took a deep breath and let it out again, and suddenly filled with courage and excitement knocked on the door.

His nerves hit him back nearly full force as the door opened and the guardian appeared. Geno couldn’t help but be taken aback slightly by her appearance. She was… skeleton. That much was clear. She was wearing a plain blue hoodie and a green bandana around her neck. There were black stripe markings on her face and her eyes were a bright green, but she also had what appeared to be fox like ears from the top of her head that was also covered in short black and orange hair.

Geno couldn’t tell if they were props or not, but by the way they twitched and moved slightly he guessed it to be the latter.

Not wanting to stare, Geno shook his head slightly and gave a friendly smile.

“H-Hi there! I’m Geno and I’m here for the-”

“Oh my your here! Yes of course, you’re the new sitter right?” The skeleton before him suddenly interrupted

“Ah uhh.. yes, I am… Sparks, if I’m correct?”

The skeleton nodded “yes yes, that’s his name! Oh where are my manners, please do come in! Sorry its been a bit of a stressful morning my heads all over the place. Anyways, my name is Bloo, nice to meet you Geno!”

“Thankyou” Geno replied, but hesitated slightly.

“I’ll see you later Geno. And remember, you got this!” Asy told him, and gave Geno a gentle push which helped him to regain control of his feet as he entered the house. He looked behind him as Asy gave him a thumbs up and an encouraging smile before the door closed.

“Would you like anything to drink Geno?” Bloo asked as they headed into the kitchen. Geno couldn’t help but notice the rather large furry orange and black tail, though he made no comment on it, “I have some mango juice in the fridge. Or would you prefer some water?”

“Oh umm.. yes please. Just water will be fine” Geno replied, looking around and taking in the surroundings.

“Sparks is up in his room at the moment, still sleeping. Poor thing had a bit of a rough day yesterday” Bloo told him as she handed Geno his water. “I really appreciate you coming over to look out for him. I would do it myself if I could, but it’s gotten pretty tough to do two big things at once” she sighed as she leaned on the counter.

Geno frowned slightly. “If I may ask… what kind of condition was it he suffers from exactly? You mentioned something about having a weak soul over the phone” Geno asked.

Bloo nodded. “Yes… he was born with a terribly weak soul. He came too early you see, and it didn’t get the chance to fully develop. He has magic, but he can’t use it. He can barely even move around some days, poor child…”

She sighed. “As you know I’m not his biological mo- parent… though I’ve been looking after him ever since he was a new born. I’ll spare you the details on how I found him, but he was in a terrible condition poor thing… the doctors didn’t think he wouldn’t make it”

Bloo’s hands clenched the edge of the counter she was leaning on, “The original parents were never found. A shame, considering what they did to him” she growled.

“Wow that… I’m so sorry to hear that” Geno said genuinely concerned. It seemed their situation was a lot worse than he had originally thought. “So… it’s just the two of you then?”

“Yeah, it’s just us. I had plenty of savings left over from when I had studied before, so I was able to stay home and care for him and pay for hospital bills and what not. But it’s almost all gone now and so I must start working more in order to be able to keep paying for his care. It was a tough decision, and I hate having to leave him all alone. But I hope you would be up for caring for him while I’m working?” Bloo looked up at Geno.

“Oh of course! I’d be happy to-

"Maa?”

Geno was cut off by a small voice. Both adults looked over to the doorway where a tiny skeleton child was standing in their pjamma’s, a blanket in one hand and rubbing their eye sockets sleepily with the other.

“Oh Sparks sweetheart, you shouldn’t be out of bed!” Bloo said worriedly as she approached the child.

“Mmmmm sorry ma. I -”

The child stopped midsentence once they saw Geno and stared up at him. Geno stared down at the child in surprise.

He’s so tiny!

Is this how Uncle Asy saw Geno when he was just a kid?

Shaking himself from his thoughts, Geno smiled and gave Sparks a little wave.

“Heya kid! I’m Geno, nice to meet you!”

Sparks continued to stare up at him with his large dark blue eyes and tiled his head curiously. He also had small light blue freckles on his face around the bridge of his nose hole, and two orange markings around his eye sockets. He also had a small bony tail with three spikes at the end resting on the floor behind him.

“…Geeee… no?”

“Yes sweets, this is Geno the new sitter. He’ll be taking care of you while I’m working” Bloo told the child gently.

Sparks looked at his guardian for a moment before looking back up at Geno. A small shy smile formed on his face as he waved at Geno.

“Hello mr sitter Geno!”

Geno felt his heart melt.

Bloo grinned and giggled a little at the sight. Before she could say any more a phone in the other room began to ring.

“Oh goodness! Sorry Geno, would you be ok to stay here for a moment while i go answer that? Ok thanks won’t be long!”

Bloo hurried out of the kitchen before Geno could even reply, leaving him and Sparks alone. Geno looked down at him. Sparks was still standing there staring up at him. After a moments silence, Sparks shuffled his feet. He seemed a little unsure on what to do, and his eyes began to wander. Geno approached him slowly and kneeled down in front of the child.

“Hey Sparks, you doin ok?” Geno asked gently.

Sparks looked up at Geno, a little surprised the adult was talking to him. However, he smiled back at Geno.

“H-hello mr Geno! Mmm-ok. Lil Sleepy though” Sparks yawned.

“Hehe so I see! And just call me Geno. You sure you don’t want to head back to bed though?” Geno responded with a small worried smile once he noticed the child was swaying slightly on his feet. Sparks eyes seemed to brighten a little more at Geno’s first comment, but dulled slightly at his question, and his expression fell. Geno suddenly became nervous he may have said the wrong thing.

Dangit what was he thinking?

“Nah. Beds boring. Sleeping’s boring. I don’t like it” Sparks blew a small raspberry and pouted.

Geno was a little taken aback at first, but then couldn’t help but chuckle a little though at the pouty look on Sparks face. He was relieved the child wasn’t upset, and his reaction seemed to perk the child up though.

“I have a blanket” Sparks said suddenly, and held out a small light blue blanket with lightning bolt patterns along the edge.

Geno blinked. He hadn’t quite expected that sudden change in conversation. Nonetheless he took the blanket from the child’s out stretched hands.

“Oh wow, what a cool blanket you have!” Geno responded with a smile and looked at the blanket in his hands.

Sparks giggled softly. “he’s called bluebell”

“Well, its lovely to meet you bluebell. How are you today?” Geno said, and took a small corner of the blanket and shook it as if he were shaking a hand. Sparks giggled even more.

“Bluebell can’t talk silly! He’s just a blanket!”

Geno went still a moment before blushing slightly with an embarrassed grin.

“Ahaha well you got me there!” he laughed as he gave the blanket back to Sparks who hugged it close.

“Hehehe your funny Geno” Sparks giggled some more.

It warmed Geno’s heart to hear the child laughing and looking so happy. He had been so worried they wouldn’t have liked him, but he seemed to be quite comfortable in his presence. Bloo came back in after her phone call, and said she had to head out. She asked if Geno would be happy to care for Sparks while she was away to which he happily complied. Sparks certainly seemed quite excited and was eager to show Geno his room and toys. He seemed to have grown quite fond of Geno pretty quickly, and any doubts Geno had before about being a sitter began to slip away.

Perhaps this wasn’t such a bad idea after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Thankyou for reading i hope you enjoyed it! ^^  
> If anyone's curious to see what little Sparks looks like [here's a quickly drawn doodle of him](https://bloo-the-dragon.tumblr.com/post/165187985309/very-quick-doodle-of-little-sparks-from-my-recent) , along with a bit of extra info!


End file.
